EXO Songfic Compilation
by BunnySyong
Summary: Kisah cinta berawal dari prom SMA. Kau, orang yang mencintai diam-diam. orang yang dengan cara menakjubkan masuk kedalam hidupku dan menjadi bagian penting di dalamnya. Akankah kisah ini berakhir bahagia? Chap 2: Kaisoo-Beautiful Goodbye is UP! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Chanbaek- Like We Used To

EXO's Songfic Compilation

Chanbaek, Chenmin, Hunhan, Sulay, Kristao, Kaisoo

Disclaimer: The concept was not originally mine, and so the songs, but this is purely the fruit of my mind.

Warning: typo(s), alur gajelas, absurd, dan sepaketnya.

**_Author's note:_**

HUAAAAA

Bunny comeback! Maafkan bunny yang bukannya ngelanjutin Lucky That I Found You malah bikin ff baru. Tapi feel buat LTIFY lagi timbul tenggelam, sedangkan bunny lagi jatuh cinta sama Boyce Avenue. _He's hot! _Hahahah. Jadi sebagian (mungkin) lagu-lagu disini bakalan versinya dia wkwk uda deh kebanyakan bacot. CEKIDOTT

DLDR!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Chanbaek: Like We Used To (by A Rocket To The Moon)**

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

Chanyeol menatap yeoja mungil di pelukannya, tertidur nyenyak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang manis itu di dada namja itu. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sendirinya mengusap rambut yeoja itu dengan perlahan dan lembut, takut membangunkan yeoja itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tanpa suara dan memejamkan matanya, mengenang kejadian kemarin malam. Saat yeoja manis yang teridentifikasi bernama Byun Baekhyun itu datang ke apartemennya sambil menangis.

_If only I could be in that bed again..._

_If only it were me instead of him..._

"Eungg.."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, kembali dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Jejak air mata masih terlihat samar di wajah Baekhyun yang mulus. Mata kecoklatan yang jernih milik yeoja itu perlahan terbuka dan dengan setengah sadar dia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap namja tampan yang semalaman memeluknya hingga tertidur.

"_Oppa..._"

"Ne, Baekhyun-a?"

"_Mianhae_. Aku merepotkan _oppa_ lagi.."

Dari Chanyeol berkerut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Perlahan senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala yeoja mungil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini siapa yang berani membuat _bacon_ku menangis hm? Aku akan memeberinya pelajaran untukmu.."

"Namanya.."

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain? "_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

Chanyeol menatap geram namja yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di smartphonenya sembari menikmati secangkir _latte _dihadapannya. Namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Namja yang bernama Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kris. Namja yang berani membuat Byun Baekhyun menangis dan datang ke apartemennya setelah sekian lama.

"Hei, Kris.."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol, sahabat yang dikenalnya sewaktu SMA di Kanada. Ditatapnya Chanyeol bingung, ada yang aneh dengan nada suara temannya itu.

"_Wae Chanyeol-a_?"

"Aku minta kau jauhi Baekhyun dan jangan pernah berani-berani mendekatinya lagi." tandas Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang terkejut.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menonton film kesukaannya, _Rise of The Guardians_. Apartemen Chanyeol yang saat ini kosong dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh yeoja penggila _eyeliner_ ini. Chanyeol pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin merapikan apartemen namja itu, namun sepertinya namja itu sudah punya _feeling_ bahwa Baekhyun akan datang dan menginvasi ruang tamunya jadi namja itu sudah merapikan seluruh rumahnya dan membuat ruang tamunya senyaman mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Terbukti dari tumpukan DVD _blu-ray_ animasi-animasi dari Pixar dan Disney di samping DVD_ player_nya, TV 41-_inch_ yang seharusnya berada di kamar namja itu, serta timbunan bantal serta selimut di atas _sofabed_ mewah yang ada di tengah ruang tamu namja itu. Oh, juga seplastik penuh _snack_ ringan favorit Baekyuh yang duduk manis di meja kecil di depan sofa.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, bertanya-tanya apakah jadinya dia tanpa Chanyeol disisinya. Tanpa pelukan hangat yang namja itu berikan tiap malam jika ia datang dengan mata sembab akibat menangis ataupun jika sekadar menginap, ruang tamu nyaman yang dirapikan sedemikian rupa.

Jangan lupakan kesediaan namja itu untuk mendengarkannya. Percayalah, ketika aku bilang mendengarkannya, itu berarti _benar-benar mendengarkan semua yang dikatakannya_. Chanyeol akan tetap duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan namja itu dan mendengarkan semua kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil cerewet milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga akan menyanyikan lagu apapun yang Baekhyun minta sembari memainkan gitarnya. Chanyeol akan menemani yeoja itu menari sampai puas bahkan jika itu artinya Chanyeol harus cuti bekerja esok harinya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman, mematikan DVD _player_ dan segala _sound system_nya ketika mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Batinnya menjerit senang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang. Wangi _chinese food_ memenuhi udara, tanda namja itu membeli masakan dari negeri panda itu untuk akan siang.

"Baekhyun, ayo makan. Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan kesukaanmu."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, bersyukur dirinya memiliki Chanyeol.

_Fourteen months and seven days ago..._

_Oh, I know you know,_

_How we felt about that night._

_Just your skin against the window..._

_Oh, we took it slow,_

_And we both know..._

_It should've been me inside that car._

_It should've been me instead of him... _

_In the dark..._

_Setahun kemudian.._

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon dengan ibunya yang sudah sekitar setengah sampai satu jam mengocehinya tentang berbagai hal lewat telepon. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan merahnya telinga namja itu. Bahkan saat ini namja itu sedang menempelkan es kotak ke telinganya yang panas dan memerah.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya yang rapi. Tentu saja, ini bukan pekerjaannya, melainkan Baekhyun. Tugas namja itu adalah memberantaki apartemennya sedangkan tugas Baekhyun adalah merapikannya dengan rutin tiap 2 minggu. Pekerjaan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menginap berhubung apartemen Chanyeol bukan apartemen satu orang, melainkan hampir menyerupai sebuah _penthouse_ untuk sekeluarga.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol jatuh pada kalender yang ada di atas sebuah _drawer_ kecil tempat dia meletakkan berbagai bingkai foto dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, sebagian besar didominasi oleh foto-foto dirinya dengan seseorang. Ya tentu saja, Baekhyun.

'_Empat belas bulan dan tujuh hari..'_

Ditatapnya sebuah foto berisi empat orang, dua namja dan dua yeoja berpakaian resmi dengan senyum terukir di wajah mereka. Sebuah foto keluarga yang bahagia. Namun hati Chanyeol tidak pernah bahagia saat menatap foto itu.

**_._**

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

.

"_Oppa!_"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah sangat akrab di pendengarannya itu. Suara Byun Baekhyun. Sudut-sudut bibirnya otomatis terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mempesona. Seakan senyum itu sudah dihitung menggunakan berbagai rumus agar membentuk sebuah kurva sempurna di wajahnya.

"Jangan berlari, nanti jatuh." Tegur Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Tidakkah yeoja itu sadar? Dia sedang menggunakan _high heels_ setinggi duabelas senti dan _one piece dress_ selutut? Bagaimana bisa dia berlari dengan pakaian seperti itu seolah-olah dia menggunakan sepatu _Nike running_ keluaran terbaru?

"Hosh.. hosh.. heheh _oppa mian_!" ucap Baekhyun riang. Wajahnya yang manis sedikit memerah habis berlari. Rambutnya yang dikuncir satu berantakan kesana-kemari. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, bagaimana bisa ada yeoja setidak peduli Baekhyun bahwa dirinya perempuan?

"Sini, sisir. Biar _oppa_ rapikan rambutmu." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, menatap miris pada yeoja yang kini cengengesan di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sisir berwarna ungu padanya. Segera Chanyeol melepas ikatan rambut Baekhyun yang ternyata diikat sembarangan dan menyisirnya hingga halus dan mengikat setengah rambut Baekhyun dan membiarkan sisanya tergerai lalu mengembalikan sisir itu pada Baekhyun. Tidak lupa dia menarik sapu tangan yang ada di saku belakang celana _jeans_nya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, menyuruhnya mengelap keringat yang bermunculan di kening yeoja itu.

"_Kajja_. Kita sudah akan menelpon _oppa_ sebentar lagi kalau kita tidak segera masuk." ajak Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi, maksud kami adalah.."

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan emosi. Wajahnya merah dan tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Baekhyun yang duduk sebelahnya hanya bisa tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"JADI MAKSUD KALIAN ADALAH BAHWA AKU DAN BAEKHYUN AKAN MENJADI SAUDARA? BEGITU?" bentak Chanyeol, emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang tua mereka, ayah Baekhyun dan ibu Chanyeol bisa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah. Tidakkah mereka sadar kedua anaknya juga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

"Yeollie.. tenanglah dulu.." bujuk ibu Chanyeol pada anaknya yang kini emosi tingkat tinggi. Ia tahu anaknya ini bisa menjadi tempramental seperti ayahnya, namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa emosi anak itu bisa terpancing karena masalah seperti ini.

"_EOMMA_ MEMINTAKU TENANG? TIDAKKAH _EOMMA_ PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU SEBELUM MEMUTUSKAN SESUATU BARANG SEKALIPUN? APAKAH _EOMMA_ TAHU BAHWA AKU MENCINTAI YEOJA DI SEBELAHKU INI?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Tidak disangkanya Chanyeol, namja yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpinya bahkan yang paling liar sekalipun itu baru saja bilang bahwa dirinya mencintai Baekhyun? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak percaya semudah itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran Jepang yang disewa ayah Baekhyun khusus untuk pertmuan hari itu dengan gusar. Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari mengejar namja itu, takut namja itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun bisa melihat namja itu masuk ke mobil Audi hitam miliknya dan membanting pintunya namun tidak menjalankan mobil sport hitam itu kemana-mana, segera Baekhyun menghampiri mobil namja itu dan masuk kedalamnya, menemukan namja itu sedang menangis dalam kondisi mobilnya yang gelap.

"Jika kau disini untuk mengasihaniku, lebih baik kau keluar Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya Baek, mungkin beberapa kali saat namja itu sedang geram atau tidak mau diganggu. Biasanya setelah mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya Baek, Baekhyun akan mundur teratur dan membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara yang bisa menaikkan tingkat emosi namja itu.

Namun tidak kali ini, Baekhyun tidak akan mundur teratur dan duduk diam seperti biasanya. Kali ini Baekhyun akan membuat namja itu kembali memanggilnya Baekkie dengan lebut seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun memeluk namja itu dari samping, membawa kepala namja itu ke dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Baekhyun bisa merasakan namja itu mulai tenang.

"_Oppa. Oppa _bisa dengar suara jantungku?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah _oppa_ tahu, untuk dan karena siapa jantungku berdetak?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Mungkinkah?

"Untuk ayahmu _oppa._ Ayahmu. Jantung ini, jantung yang berdetak di dadaku ini, adalah jantung ayahmu. Aku menerima jantung ini saat usiaku tujuh belas tahun karena kebocoran pada jantungku yang asli. Kita bertemu kerena takdir _oppa._ Dan oleh sebab itu, biarpun aku juga mencintaimu, aku tetap tidak bisa. Karena sumber kehidupan kita, sama pada ujungnya _oppa._ Ayahmu."

**_._**

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**_._**

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_

_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_

_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_

_It happens all the time- love, yeah._

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, merutukki harinya yang buruk sejak pagi. Ditatapnya bosan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak malang di atas meja _pantry_ di dapurnya.

Undangan pernikahan Baekhyun.

Kedua orang tua mereka menikah dua bulan setelah mereka memberitahukan rencana itu pada kedua anak mereka. Dan Chanyeol, mau tidak mau, menyetujuinya. Baekhyun? Sejak meberitahukan pada Chanyeol sebuah kenyataan yang menghantam telak namja itu, yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Chicago bersama seorang yeoja China yang seingat Chanyeol bernama Luhan dan belajar _design_ disana.

Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja, ada undangan bahwa yeoja itu akan menikah. Tentu saja Baekhyun banyak menceritakan tentang laki-laki itu pada Chanyeol. Betapa mereka berdua mirip. Dari ketidakpedulian mereka terhadap kerapian yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa bekerja lebih, cara bercanda mereka, tipe pakaian, cara bicara dan lainnya. Yeoja mungil itu selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu pada Chanyeol tentang lelaki baru dalam hidupnya itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, itu karena Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Xi Luhan, perempuan China teman Baekhyun bilang, alasan Baekhyun jatuh hati pada lelaki itu adalah karena lelaki itu adalah _replika_ dari Chanyeol. Dan ketika Baekhyun bercerita pada Luhan, yeoja itu akan selalu membandingkan Xaverius, lelaki blasteran Inggris-Prancis itu dengan Chanyeol.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you everyday?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me if this was right:_

_Don't throw it all away?_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things..._

_Like we used to?_

_Oh, like we used to..._

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bekelebat di pikiran Chanyeol. Apakah namja ini akan mencintai Baekhyun seperti dirinya mencintai yeoja itu? Apakah namja itu melakukan semua yang akan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun? Apakah namja itu akan menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk selalu ada disisi Baekhyun? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu berhenti disitu karena dering berisik dari laptopnya, _video call_ dari Baekhyun.

"_OPPAA! BOGOSHIPPOYO!"_

"Ahahah, _jinjja_? Kurasa tidak nona Byun, ups, apakah aku harus bilang Nyonya Franquez?" ucap Chanyeol menggoda yeoja manis yang tersambung dengannya lewat jaringan internet itu, pada saat-saat seperti inilah Chanyeol bersyukur Xaverius membelikan Baekhyun sebuah Mac dan menjamin _unlimited_ _internet connection_ dengan _speed_ tidak main-main yang bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol dengan Mac Desktopnya. Kenapa? Karena rona merah muda samar pada pipi Baekhyun bisa terlihat jelas di layar monitor Chanyeol. Namja itu terkekeh melihatnya.

"_Op-oppa! Don't say thing like that!"_

"Wah, bahasa inggrismu sudah bagus nona."

"_Tentu saja! Kalau tidak bagaimana bisa aku berkomunikasi dengan Xavier? Dan oppa! Kau harus datang ke resepsiku ne!"_

Xavier? Ah, pasti itu panggilan sayang untuk Xaverius.

"Aku pasti datang. Tapi hei, _bacon_.."

"_Hmm? Wae oppa?"_

Chanyeol menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun pada monitor Macnya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih terjebak disini. Dengan rasa yang tidak seharusnya aku miliki ini. AKu tidak sekuat kau. Kau sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan posisiku kan? Baek, jujurlah padaku. Apa posisiku sudah sepenuhnya digantikan Xaverius? Apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau bahagia dengannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dan lalu menggeleng.

"_Ani. Belum. Dan tidak akan pernah. Harus kuakui, aku mencintainya, mungkin hampir sebesar cintaku untukmu dulu oppa. Ya, dia memang menggantikan posisimu sebagai orang yang aku cintai. Namun dia tidak akan pernah menggantikanmu. Aku tanpa sadar membuatnya mirip sepertimu oppa. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan segala hal itu sebaik oppa. Tapi ya, aku mencintainya dan kurasa aku bahagia." _Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Bahagialah untukku Byun Baekhyun."

**END**

HUWEEEEE #mewek

INI FF ASLI BANGET DAH SEHARIAN KERJAINNYAAAA Ampe pegel-pegel akut wkwkwk.

HApe Bunny sampe panas muterin lagu Like We Used To sepanjang hari wkwk.

Mungkin lagu ini sama isi ff ini ganyambung, tapi begitu bunny dengen lagu ini, bunny langsung dapet ide buat bikin songfic based on lagu ini..

Tadinya Chanyeol ama Baek mau bunny bikin backstreet gitu.. tapi gajadi. Dan akhirnya kayak gini deh…

So, ini bakal jadi compilation dari songfic-songfic yang bakal bunny bikin kedepannya sebagai selingan. Dan untuk LTIFY, maaf deh.. feelnya belom balik abis pulang kampung..

OH YA! Bunny terima request kok! Mungkin diantara readers-deul ada yang punya lagu yang mau dibikinin songfic. Tinggalin aja di pm review okaaayyy ttng pairing sama lagu apa. Tpi untuk chap depan, bunny bakal pake lagu Beautiful Goodbye nya Maroon5, adakah iden pairingnya siapa dan apakah bakal fluff atau sad end kayak ini..

Jujur, bunny gatega sebenenrnya bikin yeol galau gini hiks.. tapi yah… begitulah..

OWKEH! SEKIAN DISINI. SEE YOU SEMUA KAPAN KAPAN YAAAA LOVE Y'ALL! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaisoo-Beautiful Goodbye

EXO's Songfic Compilation

Chanbaek, Chenmin, Hunhan, Sulay, Kristao, Kaisoo

Disclaimer: The concept was not originally mine, and so the songs, but this is purely the fruit of my mind.

Warning: typo(s), alur gajelas, absurd, dan sepaketnya.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OW YEAAAHHHH AIM BEK!

Lagi-lagi bunny malah update ini bukannya LTIFY. Maapkan dakuhhh gadapet feel. Sedangkan ini.. lagi pelajaran mate aja bunny bisa malah nulis ni ff pake tangan di buku catetan dan bukannya merhatiin guru (pantes ya bunny jadi bego sejak masuk SMA -3-) sudahlah, kalian baca saja, tapi warning dulu, isinya mungkin ganyambung sama lagunya oke.

Dan oh ya, Xaverius Fraquez itu OC milikku yang lain selain Hanra okee

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Kaisoo: Beautiful Goodbye (by Maroon5)**

_I count the ways I let you down  
All my fingers and toes but i'm running out  
Clever words can't help me now  
I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

Jongin menatap istrinya yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan bersemangat dari kursi _pantry_ yang sedang didudukinya. Malaikat kecil mereka yang lucu sibuk merecoki ibunya dengan cara menarik-narik ujung _apron_ biru yang dikenakan ibunya, dan tak lupa diselingi rengekan berisik yang minta tuntutan perutnya untuk dipenuhi segera. Senyum kebapakan yang secara ajaib dimiliki Jongin sejak Kyungsoo-istrinya- melahirkan putri pertama mereka yang menggemaskan, Kim Inkyeong, mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Kai, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang kekurangan IQ dan kemari bantu aku dengan anak ini."

Senyuman Jongin malah melebar begitu mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, namja berkulit _tan_ itu tetap bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kedua yeoja yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Namun alih-alih menarik Inkyeong pergi, Jongin malah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"_Kkamjjong_, kuperingatkan kau." Desis Kyungsoo pelan sehingga hanya Jongin yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Bibir Jongin kini mulai bergerilya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ samar disana. Dan masih belum puas, namja itu kini tengah meniupi telinga istrinya. Dan Inkyeong? Masih gigih meminta haknya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya karena ulah Jongin.

PLETAK

"_Ouch_! Kyungkyung! _Appo_!" jerit Jongin sembari memegangi dahinya yang kini memerah, hasil karya Kyungsoo. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan? _Simple_, memukul dahi namja itu dengan spatula yang tengah dipegangnya. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin pakai wajan teflon, hanya saja wajan itu terlalu mahal untuk dihajarkan ke kepala Jongin yang mungkin sekeras berlian itu.

"Salahmu. Sudah sana! Ajak Inkyeong bermain dulu! Kalau tidak sarapan pagi ini bisa-bisa tidak selesai. Sana! Pergi kalian berdua dari dapurku. OH! KIM INKYEONG! TIDAK ADA ES KRIM UNTUK SARAPAN!

* * *

Jongin kini tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya. Posisinya sebagai sekretaris pribadi dari CEO Park corp. membuatnya bisa mendapatkan ruangan khusus. Atasannya, Park Chanyeol, kini tengah berada di London menghadiri pernikahan adik tirinya, Byun Baekhyun yang menikah dengan seorang pria blasteran Inggris-Prancis yang seingat Jongin bernama Xaverius. Kepergian Chanyeol selama seminggu itu membuat Jongin bisa sedikit leluasa, meskipus dirinya tetap harus ke kantor mengurus berkas-berkas rapat yang harus dihadiri Chanyeol sekembalinya dari London.

Namja itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kerjanya yang rapi, hasil keraj Kyungsoo tentu saja. Yeoja lulusan desain interior itu mengatuk ruangan Jongin sebisa mungkin tidak mudah untuk berantakan kecuali namja itu melempar-lempar seluruh _file_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya. Fotonya dengan Kyungsoo saat masih kuliah.

Kenangan masa lalu mengalir ke kepala Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana dirinya dan Kyungsoo bisa bertemu hingga mereka bisa sampai ke jenjang pernikahan dan dikaruniai malaikat kecil lucu yang namun sayang, begitu mirip dengan ayahnya.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

"Hoi! Kai!"

Jongin-atau yang sering dipanggil Kai- menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya itu, suara Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu kini tengah tersenyum macam idiot dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang albino yang dikenal sebagai Oh Sehun. Merespon panggilan Chanyeol, Kai hanya memberikan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan '_ada apa_' pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau akan pergi ke _prom_ kita tahun ini kan? Ayolah Kai! Ini tahun terakhir kita!" ujar Chanyeol riang. Namja itu sepertinya mengalami rekayasa genetik sehingga senyuman yang menurut Kai dan Sehun idiot itu tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Si tiang ini benar Kai. Kau harus pergi tahun ini." Tambah Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menggerutu tentang Sehun yang memanggilnya tiang sementara tinggi namja itu tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"_Prom? _Aku tidak tertarik. Maaf saja."

"Oh ayolah Kim Jongin! Kau bisa dikira kelainan seksual jika kau tidak pergi ke _prom_ itu. Oke itu sangat hiperbolis tapi kau tahu maksudku kan?" cerocos Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Jika Kai tidak terbiasa dengan kecepatan bicara Chanyeol mungkin dia hanya akan mendengar dua kata, kata pertama dan kata terakhir.

"Aku malas. Memangnya akan ada apa? Toh aku juga tidak punya pasangan." '_Walaupun aku sudah punya calon' _batin Kai. Cengiran Chanyeol melebar dan matanya berbinar riang.

"Tenang saja. Bacon akan mengajak dua temannya. Aku kenal keduanya, satu sudah kukenalkan pada Sehun dan yang satu lagi, kurasa akan sangat cocok denganmu Kai."

* * *

_And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

Kai menatap yeoja dihadapannya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini?

Yeoja di depannya bertubuh mungil dan kulitnya putih. Bibirnya kecil dan kemerahan. Pipinya tembam dan sedikit merona. Matanya juga bulat dan jernih, hanya saja sayang mata itu tengah berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Kai bisa merasakan dorongan kecil dari sudut hatinya untuk menciumi air mata yang mulai menetes dari mata yeoja itu. Ya, teman Baekhyun itu adalah _secret crush_-nya seorang Kim Jongin.

"_Mianhae_.. Aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman ya?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan matanya yang besar. Bagi sebagian besar orang, mata seperti itu sangat, SANGAT, mengundang untuk dicolok, tapi bagi Kai? Kedua mata itu hanyalah sepasang mata yang kini masuk dalam daftar kelemahannya yang hanya sedikit.

"_A-anieyo._ Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Oh ya, Do Kyungsoo_ imnida. Bangaseupnida sunbaenim_." Ucap gadis itu, Kyungsoo, dengan nada dan intonasi yang sopan. Tak lupa dibungkukannya sedikit tubuhnya. Kai mengernyit mendengar cara Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Oh. Namamu bagus. Tunggu, apa kau si Nona Do yang sering Baekhyun jarah tugasnya? Itu kau kan?" tanya Kai bingung. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mengiyakan. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, lalu tangannya merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu menatap Kai terkejut.

"Ini. Pakailah. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Aku bisa meminjamkan pundakku jika kau mau."

_That's it_. Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi. Kenapa katamu?

Gadis mana yang tidak akan menangis jika ketika dia sedang berada di _prom_ sekolahnya, lalu menerima telepon yang menyatakan saudara kembarnya kecelakaan dan sedang kritis? Aku tidak yakin ada gadis yang tidak menangis.

Ya, Kyungsoo menerima telepon seperti itu. Adiknya mengidap penyakit _von Willebrand _dan kini sedang dalam operasi untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh pengedara motor yang menurut Kyungsoo idiot karena bisa-bisanya menyenggol adiknya dengan dalih tidak melihat gadis itu berjalan di trotoar. Jelas-jelas trotar adalah tempat untuk pejalan kaki, dan kau_ tidak melihat seorang yang sedang berjalan di trotar_? Lucu.

Setelah pengendara bodoh itu menyenggol adiknya, Sookyung yang memiliki kaki yang lemah dan keseimbangan yang kacau langsung oleng dan terjatuh wajah duluan. Dahinya terbentur beton trotoar yang keras dan langsung pendarahan. Siku dan lututnya juga tergores. Beruntung trotoar itu ramai, begitu mereka melihat ada yang terjatuh dan pendarahan, mereka segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Pihak rumah sakit yang sudah mengenal Sookyung karena keaktifannya dalam kegiatan sosial segera melarikan Sookyung ke ruang operasi. Kepala rumah sakit yang juga mengenal Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi.

Dan disinilah mereka, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Duduk berdekatan di dalam taksi yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Di bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar tersampir jas Kai yang jelas saja, 'menelan' tubuhnya yang memang jauh lebih kecil daripada Kai. Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam sapu tangan Kai erat. Tangan Kai dengan sendirinya melingkari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya masuk kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan. _Bear hug_.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia adik kembarmu kan? Kalau begitu dai pasti bisa melewati ini. Dia kuat sepertimu." Bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Kai tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Apa maksu-"

"Kita sampai. Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan membayar argonya." Kata Kai sembari mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dari taksi. Ketika Kyungsoo mau menyatakan protes, Kai sudah memberinya tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti 'cepat-pergi-adikmu-membutuhkanmu'.

Kyungsoo setengah barlari ke ruang tunggu yang ada di depan ruang operasi dengan rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Terakhir kalinya dia sepanik ini adalah dua tahun lalu, saat Sookyung nekat melemparkan diri ke tengah jalan untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing yang hapir tertabrak mobil. Saat itu Sookyung beruntung, ada donor darah yang bisa menolongnya, namun kali ini? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin.

"_Uisa-nim_.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari. Dokter yang menangani Sookyung itupun menoleh dan memberikan Kyungsoo senyuman hangat.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Adikmu kehilangan banyak darah, tapi pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi bank darah dan kami sudah meminta darah itu untuk adikmu, sayangnya mereka terjebak macet dan tidak tahu kapan sampainya. Kau tahu orang lain dengan golongan darah adikmu?" jelas dokter itu pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Golongan darahnya tidak sama dengan adiknya itu. Dan orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo memiliki golongan darah sama seperti adiknya hanya seorang temannya yang bernama Yixing. Tetapi Yixing sendiri juga mempunyai kelainan darah, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuknya untuk mendonorkan darah.

"Golongan darahnya apa _uisa-nim_?"

"Ah, Jongin-_ssi_. Kau tepat waktu, kami membutuhkan darahmu lagi kali ini. _von Willebrand_."

Kai mengangguk paham, dan lalu kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat seorang malaikat berkemeja putih dengan nama Kim Jongin.

* * *

_Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye_

_It's dripping from your eyes, bye bye_

_Your beautiful goodbye_

_It's dripping from your eyes, yeah_

Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sudah begitu familiar dengannya sejak kecil.

Tangannya menggenggam selembar foto, fotonya dengan Sookyung dan kedua orang tua mereka. Satu-satunya pengenang Kyungsoo pada keluarganya. Keluarganya yang sudah meninggalkannya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan mereka, karena ibunya juga menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Sookyung, menjelaskan kenapa penyakit itu bisa ada padanya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang menerima _warisan _itu, tapi adiknya itu seperti bisa melihat masa depan bahkan sebelum mereka memiliki bentuk yang jelas. Sookyung seolah mengambil penyakit itu dari Kyungsoo dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tidak normal dan kakaknya yang normal. Namun penyakit itu pada akhirnya yang membuatnya pergi.

Jongin memang datang tepat waktu dan darahnya sangat membantu operasi Sookyung. Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya saat melihat para perawat itu mengambil _begitu_ banyak darah dari Jongin demi menyelamatkan adiknya. Kyungsoo merasa berhutang amat banyak pada namja tan itu.

Tapi ternyata, Sookyung-lah yang menyerah. Adiknya menyerah. Bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo berusaha keras menjaga adiknya itu. Dan adiknya menyerah malam ini. Dia menyerah di tengah operasi untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Selain luka yang ada di kepala, siku serta lutut, ternyata Sookyung juga mengalami pendarahan dalam, yang entah bagaimana bisa terlewatkan oleh dokter.

"Sookyung-ah.. kau sudah bekerja keras.." lirih Kyungsoo sembari mengusap wajah Sookyung yang tersenyum lebar di foto tersebut. Air mata tanpa sadar sudah menetes kembali dari kedua mata Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu terisak pelan.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap yeoja manis itu dari jauh. Ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Namun Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pasti butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kembali diingatnya apa yang tadi dikatakan dokter Sookyung kepadanya. Apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu sebelum masuk ruang operasi.

_"Uisa, aku bisa melihat eonni-ku sedang menuju kesini dengan seorang yang mungkin akan menjadi donorku. Tapi, bisakah uisa menyampaikan ini pada orang itu? Aku taku aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya sendiri. Tolong sampaikan pada orang itu, agar dia menjaga eonni-ku dengan baik. Eonni mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya eonni adalah orang dengan hati yang sangat lembut. Eonniku itu juga agak polos, jadi kuharap dia akan mau menjaga eonni-ku dari orang-orang jahat yang mungkin mau memanfaatkannya."_

Dan disinilah Jongin, hanya bisa melihat orang yang dititipkan kepadanya dari jauh. Dalam hati dirinya bertekad akan melindungi malaikatnya itu. Melihat isakan Kyungsoo semakin kuat, Jongin tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Segera ditariknya yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Tangannya tak henti mengusap punggung yeoja itu dan berkata dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Yeoja itu semakin terisak dalam pelukannya.

"KYUNG! ASTAGA KYUNG!"

Kyungso langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Sehun dan kencannya malam ini, Luhan, langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit begitu Jongin menghubungi mereka. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kenapa ka-"

"Sudahlah, kau butuh teman-temanmu kan? Makanya aku telepon si Bacon itu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin terharu.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian..

"Kai-oppa!"

Jongin menoleh pada suara yeoja yang memanggilnya itu, yeoja yang kini tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Do Kyungsoo. Senyum terkembang di wajah Jongin dengan sempurna. Yeoja itu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan pipi merah, nafas tersengal, bibir terbuka, dan rambut yang berantakan dan sedikit berminyak akibat panas dan keringat. Tangan Jongin secara otomatis bergerak untuk merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya. Hatinya-lagi lagi- berdesir ketika menyetuh rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. Hari ini hari pengumuman hasil test masuk SWU atau Seoul Woman University, universitas yang dipilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi perguruan tingginya. Jongin menjemput yeoja itu di apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan Baekhyun –meskipun Baekhyun lebih sering menginap di apartemen Chanyeol yang jelas lebih mewah dan ada Chanyeol disana untuk memanjakannya- dan lalu mengantarnya ke SWU tadi pagi dan berjanji akan menunggu yeoja itu di depan gerbang SWU ketika Kyungsoo harus masuk kedalam dan melihat takdirnya.

Seketika itu pula senyum Kyungsoo terkembang. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah _heart_ ketika yeoja itu tersenyum. Melihatnya Jongin semakin ingin tersenyum.

"AKU DITERIMA OPPA!" jerit Kyungsoo riang sembari memeluk Jongin. Butuh waktu bagi otak Jongin itu untuk meregister info yang baru diterimanya. Satu, Kyungsoo diterimake universitas dambaannya, dan dua, yeoja yang dicintainya sejak SMA kini tengah memeluknya. Dan setelah berhasil memproses kedua info tersebut, barulah Jongin bereaksi.

"AH _JINJJA? CHUKKAE!_" seru Jongin yang kini sudah mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan berputar-putar di tempat, masih mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo di udara. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dengan perlakuan Jongin. Tawanya berhenti ketika kini gantian Jongin yang memeluknya erat.

"Kyungie, Sookyung pasti bangga padamu. Ini juga universitas impiannya kan? Kau hebat Kyung! Astaga aku masih tidak percaya! Kita harus memberi tahu ini pada Sookyung. Kau mau kan?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Kita juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Sookyung. _Kajja _oppa!" balas Kyungsoo antusias.

_All the pain, you've tried to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines,_

_as they stream down your from your eyes._

_Let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

Disinilah mereka, di depan tiga nisan yang berjejer rapi. Nisan milik orang tua Kyungsoo dan Sookyung. Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuket mawar merah muda di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya dan sebuket lili putih di depan nisan Sookyung.

"_Tahukah eonni, kalau lili itu bunga yang indah? Dia bunga yang lembut! Terlebih karena warnanya putih. Dia jadi seolah-olah melambangkan kemurnian. Karena bahkan warna paling pekat sekalipun, jika dicampur putih akan memudar. Tapi warna putih itu juga warna yang paling lemah, ditetesi warna lain sedikit saja akan merusak warnanya."_

Kyungsoo memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya, begitu juga Kai yang lalu menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo hanya memberikannya tatapan bertanya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, kau bicaralah dengan mereka." Dan lalu Jongin pergi.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Jongin meninggalkannya sejenak. Yeoja itu jadi lebih rileks. Ditatapnya tiga nisan dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Kata-kata mulai mengalir dari bibirnya. Cerita tentang apa saja yang dialaminya sejak terakhir dirinya berkunjung kesini.

"Sookyung-ah, tahukah kau? _Eonni _berhasil masuk SWU! Hebat kan? Universitas impian kita! Universitas itu luar biasa Sookyung-ah, persis dengan yang dulu sering kita bayangkan. _Eonni_ yakin kehidupan kuliah pasti menakjubkan! Andaikan kau masih disini, Sookyung-ah.." ucap Kyungsoo. Air mata mulai menumpuk di matanya. Dikerjapkannya matanya agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Sudah dua tahun kau pergi Sookyung, bagaimana disana? Apakah seindah yang dulu _Appa_ ceritakan pada kita jika kita bertanya _Eomma_ ada dimana? _Eonni_ yakin pasti jauh lebih indah. _Eonni_ merindukanmu Sookyung-ah.. Hiks.." lirih Kyungsoo. Air mata yang susah payah ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga. Saat itulah dirasakannya lengan Jongin memeluknya.

"Ah, oppa.."

"Menangislah. Kau tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak saat pemakaman Sookyung." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka akan sedih kalau melihatku menangis." Ujarnya parau.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Apa susahnya menangis? Aku tahu kau menahan airmatamu dua tahun ini. Kumohon Kyung, hanya sekali ini. Tidakkah kau pikirkan, bagaimana perasaan orangtuamu dan Sookyung jika melihatmu memendam airmatamu seperti itu? _Jebal _Kyung."

Seketika itu pula pertahanan Kyungsoo rubuh total. Dibiarkannya dirinya menangis sepuas-puasnya dalam dekapan Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan cemas. Kemana Jongin? Namja itu menyuruhnya menunggunya di apartemen yeoja itu malam ini karena ada hal penting yang harus disampaikannya. Tapi kenyataannya? Namja itu tak muncul-muncul juga. Perasaan tak enak ini muncul ketika yeoja itu tengah mencuci piring dan tiba-tiba sebuah piring tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh pecah. Pecahan piring itu menggores tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mencoba memungut pecahan-pecahan itu. Dan keterlambatan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya cemas.

_Ijebuteo jal bwa naega mwol haneunji  
Neoramyeon han mom akkapji anheun na_

_Ireumman dae nugudeun naega da deryeo ol geoya  
Jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira_

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel Baekhyun. Ternyata yeoja itu cukup bodoh dan pelupa sampai-sampai ponselnya bisa tertinggal. Dilihatnya siapa yang menghubungi temannya itu. Begitu melihat _caller id_ nya menampilkan nama Chanyeol, segera diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"_Yobo-"_

_"KYUNG! KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG! KAI KECELAKAAN!"_

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sahabat dari perempuan yang dikasihinya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Kyungsoo masih belum berhenti menangis sejak sampai ke rumah sakit ini sejam lalu. Hal pertama yang ditanyakannya adalah kabar Kai dan bagaimana bisa kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Baekhyun dengan sabar menjelaskan tentang kecelakaan Kai. Motor yang dikendarai namja itu tersenggol sebuah truk dan namja itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tanpa disadarinya, ada mobil dari arah berlawanan yang dikemudikan oleh seorang _ahjussi_ yang mabuk dan sebelum Kai bisa menghindar, mobil _ahjussi_ itu sudah menabraknya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyung, sudahlah.. berhenti menangis. Kai akan baik-baik saja. Kai itu kuat kan, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Sudahlah Kyung _jebal_." Bujuk Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Jujur, dia juga khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa kerabat tuan Kim disini?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearah dokter yang baru saja menangani Kai. Chanyeol memberanikan diri menjelaskan pada dokter itu bahwa semua kerabat Kai berada di luar Korea dan sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol adalah orang terdekat Kai setelah keluarganya. Dokter itu mengangguk paham.

"Saudara Kim baik-baik saja. Ya, dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Kita hanya butuh bersabar dan menunggunya sadar dari bius, seharusnya sebentar lagi. Sekarang saya permisi dulu."

Penjelasan dokter itu sungguh membuat Kyungsoo lega. Jongin baik-baik saja. Terus diulangnya kalimat itu di kepalanya.

"Kyung, masuklah. Kai sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu." Bisik Baekhyun padanya. Segera dirapikannya rambutny dan dibukanya pintu kamar Kai.

"Jongin-oppa.."

"KYUNG! Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir Kyung! Astaga aku tidak bermaksud! Sungguh!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ini yang kau sebut baru sadar dari bius? Lebih mirip seperti tidak dibius sama sekali.

"Kyung?"

"Ne oppa?"

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jongin. Tersirat cemas yang sangat jelas pada suaranya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin hanya untuk melihat tatapan cemas namja itu.

"Tentu saja aku menangis! Bagaimana jika oppa tidak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau oppa kehilangan banyak darah? Bagaimana jika oppa meninggalkanku seperti Sookyung meninggalkanku dua tah-mmph!"

.ga. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Jongin yang _sangat_ dekat dengan wajahnya. Oh tunggu. Apa ini di bibirnya? Kemudian matanya membesar menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Kim Jongin. Tengah. Menciumnya. Oke.

Jongin akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman itu dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Astaga Kyung. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu kan? Dan mana bisa aku meninggalkan yeoja yang begitu aku cintai sendirian?"

Tunggu, apakah Jongin baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Oppa, kau.."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu dan mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

* * *

_Your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, how in love were we that night  
And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, yeah_

Jongin tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dengan istrinya. Tentang bagaimana kisah cinta mereka. Tentang bagaimana perjuangan Jongin membujuk Baekhyun agar membiarkan yeoja itu tinggal bersamanya. Dan tentang kegigihannya ketika meminta ijin dari Baekhyun dan Luhan ketika dirinya ingin menikahi Kyungsoo.

Cklek.

"_APPA!"_

"_Aigoo. Uri Inkyeong-ie wasseoyo_?"

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan menggedong putrinya yang manis serta tak lupa memberikan ciuman di kedua pipinya yang tembam. Tak lama dilihatnya Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya ditemani seekor anjing toy poodle, Jjanggu. Dibiarkannya Inkyeong turun dari gendongannya dan kemudian dihampirinya istri tercintanya. Diciumnya bibir istrinya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin. Istrinya menggerutu pelan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari suaminya itu.

"Tent-"

"_Appa! _Coba tebak! Ketika selesai mengantar Jjanggu ke dokter, _eomma_ dan aku mengunjungi seorang _eonni _yang sangat cantik! Namanya Yixing _eonni. Appa_ kenal? _Eomma_ menyuruhku memanggilnya _ahjumma_ tapi aku tidak mau. Dan _appa _tahu Yixing _eonni_ bilang apa? AKU AKAN PUNYA ADIK!"

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat kearah istrinya yang sudah memerah. Bibirnya terbuka dalam keterkejutan. Dia masih belum percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan putrinya.

"Berapa bulan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu-ragu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti tiga. Tiga bulan. Usia kandungan Kyungsoo yang kedua. Mata Jongin memancarkan binar kebahagiaan, sontak dipeluknya Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyung! _Gomawo_!" seru Jongin bahagia. Diciuminya wajah istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu. Benar-benar sama seperti ketika ia memberitahu Jongin tentang kehamilannya yang pertama.

"Tunggu disini Kyung. Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatap suaminya bingung. Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Chanyeol?

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU TAHU APA? ISTRIKU HAMIL! SELAMAT BEKERJA BUNG! AKU MENOLAK SEMUA BENTUK LEMBUR OKE."

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakkan suaminya itu.

END

AHAHAHAHAY

INI GAJELAS AAAAAA /ngumpet di bawah meja/

Maaf Bunny belakangan ini ngaret abis hiks. Gilaaa..

Dan bunny bawa satu kabar, Lucky That I Found You bakal officially tamat 2 chapter lagi! Yakni chapter 10! Wkwkwk chapter 9 sudah dalam pengerjaan hehehe mungkin LTIFY bakal tamat dalam tahun ini. Ga berasa asli..

Gimana chapter ini? Lebih baikkah dari chapter sebelumnya? Habis chapter satunya yang review dikit sangat TT wkwk dan buat yang gak tau, _von Willebrand_ itu sejenis hemofilia, cuma lebih banyak ditemukan di perempuan. dan ada hal yang ga bunny tulis di chapter ini. karena eomma Kyung di cerita ini penderita, otomatis Kyung _carrier,_ begitu pula keturunannya wkwkwk jadi ini sejenis penyakit genetik juga. dan soal kelainan darah Lay, kalian semua tahu dong, uri Unicorn itu penderita hemofilia.

Oh, ada request gak?heheh buat chap 3 nya.. atau buat FF baru pengganti LTIFY? Feel free to drop your request and idea di review oke? I love you guys! MWAAAHH


End file.
